The Lending Library
by Roslin Fan
Summary: Bill's quiet evening in his quarters is interrupted. He finds he doesn't mind too much...


Bill was just sitting down on his sofa. He'd finished his shift in the CIC, completed his logs, and picked out the book he wanted to reread. Just as he settled into the perfect position, there was a knock on the hatch.

He catalogued the possibilities: Laura wasn't onboard today. Tigh wouldn't bother knocking. Lee wouldn't bother visiting. He couldn't think of anyone else. "Come in."

The red hair and heels told him he was wrong. Sometimes it was good to be wrong. "Madame President." He hoped he didn't sound too surprised. She'd rub it in his face. "What can I do for you?"

"Good evening, Bill. I hope this is a good time."

Her smile and tone said it didn't matter whether it was or not. She was in one of those moods. "Of course, Laura. Have a seat."

She sat on the couch next to him, relaxing as soon as her body met the cushions.

"You okay, Laura?"

She nodded. "Just one of those days. You know?"

"I do."

She gestured to the book in his lap. "You had one of them too, didn't you?"

He nodded. "I've had better."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. It's all in my logs, but let's leave the Admiral and the President at the hatch."

She grinned. "How big a mess are those poor saps gonna have tomorrow?"

"Nothing they can't handle."

"Hmm. You have a lot of faith in them."

"The President's earned it."

She touched his arm. "The Admiral has too." She sighed. "I'm sure by now you've remembered I wasn't onboard today." He nodded, and she continued, "I got to my quarters all set to relax for the evening, and then I remembered I don't have anything to read."

"That's terrible."

"I know. I was at the point where I could force myself to sleep and ask you for a book tomorrow, but I just didn't feel like sleeping."

"You felt like reading."

"Yes. Exactly."

"I know the feeling."

"Hmm. I figured you would understand."

"What about _Dark Day_? Did you ever get to finish it?"

She shook her head. "No, I didn't."

He nodded. "I figured as much."

He got off the couch, walked to his shelves, and returned with the book in seconds. He handed it to her, as he returned to his spot on the couch. "Since you won't accept it as a gift, I'll make an exception for you."

She smiled. "You'll lend it?"

"Yeah, I'll lend it. I figure if I give you all the books you'll read while we're out here, I won't have any left."

She smacked his arm but giggled as she did so. "That's probably true."

She leaned against his chest, and he wrapped his arm around her. "I never thought I'd be a librarian," he said.

"I don't know, Bill. I could see you working in a library or owning a used bookstore on Caprica in another life. Maybe after you retired from the fleet."

"Yeah? What about you?"

"I'd be teaching again. Maybe taking up watercoloring."

"No more politics, for you?"

She shook her head. "I don't know if you'll believe this, but I never liked politics. Always wanted to get out..."

"And then this happened."

"Yeah." She sighed, resting her arm against him.

"Watercoloring?"

"I used to love it. I don't think I was too bad either. Then I stopped."

"When you left teaching?"

She nodded. "I changed my life-and not for the better."

He kissed her forehead. "Whatever you did, good or bad...it brought you here...to me. Remember what I said on Kobol?"

"You said a lot of things."

He chuckled and kissed her again. "You just want me to say it again, don't you?"

She hummed. Whether it was her pleasure at his touch or agreement that she wanted his praises again, he didn't know. He'd give her both. He reached for the hand that was on his chest, holding it. "Every day with you is a gift."

She turned to him. "You didn't say that last time."

"It's what I wanted to say, though."

She placed her book on the table, grabbed his from the side of the cushion, where it'd fallen after she first leaned against him, and placed it next to _Dark Day_. "I don't feel much like reading, after all."

She straddled his legs and kissed him. She'd never kissed him before. It was more demanding than the pecks he'd given her. There was no question who was in charge in their relationship, and Bill wouldn't have it any other way. He moaned her name as she pushed his mouth open with her tongue. He held her closer to him, as she controlled the pace.

When they broke for air, he said, "What now?"

She snorted. "I thought that would be pretty obvious."

"When do you have to leave?"

She smiled. "I don't. We have that early morning meeting tomorrow. I didn't want to waste the fuel for two trips."

His siren planned this well. He grinned.

She stood up, so he could get off the couch. He reached down to the table and grabbed _Dark Day_. At her raised eyebrow, he shrugged. "Figured I could read it to you later."

When she grabbed his hand and raced to his rack, dragging him behind her, he knew she was pleased with his planning too. He smiled. The lending library was shaping up to be a great idea.


End file.
